<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Secret Sworn in Ink by Heatheness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895342">A Secret Sworn in Ink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatheness/pseuds/Heatheness'>Heatheness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sira: Lady of the Brand [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I recommend reading the first part first, If you liked A Promise Sealed In Flame then you’ll probs like this, Nothing in this sequel is more intense than what happened in the first part, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, The first part is called A Promise Sealed In Flame, Underage Sex, Will prob add more tags as they become relevant, Zuko smut finally, this is a sequal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatheness/pseuds/Heatheness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*THIS IS A SEQUAL TO “A PROMISE SEALED IN FLAME” </p><p>You’ve been captured by the exiled Prince. You’re a traitor to your nation, and the Fire Lord wants you, once one of his most favored concubines, dead. Secrets and scandals are in the air, every one of them could mean life and death to you, your friends, and the Avatar. Zhao is after you, along with the entire Fire Nation fleet, and bounty hunters in every city. You don’t know where your friends are, some of them escaped, some are missing, and some are already dead. Fate is coming for all of you, one way or another. You still have only one goal in mind though; defeat Ozai. </p><p>How hard could it be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sira: Lady of the Brand [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prove It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey my lovelies! Welcome one and all, faithful fan and newcomer alike. </p><p>This is indeed a sequel to the first part in the series; “A Promise Sealed in Flame.” If you care about the plot, or care about not getting lost in what’s going on, I highly recommend reading that first. </p><p>For those of you that have read it, I sincerely hope these new chapters continue to tantalize, mesmerize, and please you guys. </p><p>As always, I love and live for you comments, and its your kind words of encouragement and praise that has inspired this story to make it what it is today. Please, please let me know how you are liking the story,  I love and appreciate you all. </p><p>And for those of you who have painstakingly waited EIGHTEEN CHAPTERS to get some good Zuko smut, here you go, I hope it was worth the wait ; D </p><p>Enjoy !</p><p>With Love,<br/>~Heatheness</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Answer me." He demanded. "Do you want this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes…" you said quietly, half under your breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmph." A smug look crossed his face. "Prove it then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PROVE IT THEN? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought angrily to yourself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This cocky, insulting, insufferable… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Profanities rang on in your head as he stared at you. His eyes were locked onto yours with burning intensity, a smile played at the corner of his mouth, and you could see every toned muscle of his upper body. The curves and lines of his physique were deliciously defined, illuminated in the firelight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not to mention, you could see his desire, rock hard and straining against the cloth around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I do… I do want him though… </span>
  </em>
  <span>you admitted to yourself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For once I actually really do… want someone…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt your body reacting to the tension. A heat built up in your core, you could feel the slickness between your thighs already, and every part of you just felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So?" He goaded you on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked over at Aang in the far corner of the cave, passed out, still glowing, still in the spirit world, and blindfolded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This will have to be quick…. And at least a little quiet…. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought, before you slowly started undoing your clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You kept your gaze locked with his as you drew your clothes off of your skin inch by inch, slowly revealing yourself to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chilled air of the winter night caressed your skin, causing goosebumps to form as it passed, and the tips of your breasts to grow hard as soon as your shirt fell to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was the first to break his gaze so that he could better take in the sight of your body. The smile that played at the corner of his lips faded away, and now the only expression on his face was one of silent, </span>
  <em>
    <span>possessive hunger. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He watched your every move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon all of your clothes were off, with the last piece of your underclothes hitting the hard floor of the cave. You were completely exposed to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slowly walked up to him as he continued to stare at you with a stern, intense hunger. When you crossed the space between the two of you, you gently put your arms around his neck and drew him down into a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He met your lips with passion, and wrapped his arms around your lower back. He drew you tight against him, grinding his throbbing erection against your naked skin through his clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You broke from his lips to return his teasing, as you laid kisses and nibbles along his neck, and tugged at his ear with your teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A growl escaped from him, and suddenly he forced you backward, pinning you between him and the cave wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you </span>
  <em>
    <span>My Prince…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you whispered in his ear before drawing the tip of your tongue up the length of his neck, letting your teeth graze his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another low, desperate growl came from deep within him as one of his hands snapped to your neck. He firmly guided your lips back to his, passionately kissing you against the cold stone. His other hand groped between your thighs, his fingers hungrily glided across your slit, feeling exactly how wet you were for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sira….” He said your name more like a command. His grip around your neck tightened slightly as he made you look him in the eye. “Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to respond with his fingers around your throat, you answered him only by slipping your hand down the front of his waste, taking him in your hand and stroking his length firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” You managed to moan. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>really want this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” You heard him whisper. His eyes closed, and sounds of ecstasy escaped him in time with your rhythm, slowly stroking him over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prove it…” you demanded, a smug smile crossing your face. His eyes snapped to yours, and a new intensity crossed his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands flew to your waste, gripping your tightly and forcing you to turn around. His hands guided your hips back, so that you were slightly bent over before him, your hands gripping the stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His rough fingers reached between your legs again, circling your clit for a few short moments, and you heard the sound of his remaining clothes hitting the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking -“ His words cut off. Silence hung in the air for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s wrong?” You asked, desperately, wanting nothing but to feel him inside you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt his fingers slowly trace the white ridges of your scars on your back. Thick scars, showing the pains of your past, echoing the worst memories you had. He traced them gently, caressing your skin. You felt him kiss you lightly on the back. The air of the place seemed different for a moment, one of sympathy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko…” You whispered. “I want you. I want you right now. Please…. don’t make me wait…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reached for his hand, guiding it back between your legs, and moaned at his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes...like that…” You guided his fingers in slow circles around your clit. You felt a deep, longing pleasure build inside of you. “Don’t stop…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Sira…” you heard him praise. You let go of his hand to grip the wall. He continued to tease your clit, building you up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop..” You demanded again. Your legs began to tremble slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pace increased, and you felt his teeth begin to tease your back in small, passionate bites. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come for me Sira…” He whispered against your skin. Pleasure racked your body as he brought you spilling over the edge. Lightning shot though every nerve in your being, and you couldn’t keep your skin from reacting to his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly his hands gripped your waste firmly again, and in one thrust you felt him enter you, filling you up, and drawing a primal moan from you both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes….” he growled, holding there for a moment, before slowly drawing himself back, teasing you, before thrusting into again. Pleasure began building up a second time as you felt his cock deliciously pulse inside you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take me, Zuko…” You asked, your voice a mix of desperation and pleading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers dug into your skin and he thrusted harder. You felt him pound into you over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re...so…..” You heard his words amongst his carnal grunts as he took you. “Sira I’ve wanted this for so…..” his sentences were always broken by renewed vigor in fucking you harder and faster, pinning you against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good..” you praised between moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Sira…” his sounds grew more and more intense. “I won’t last… tell me where…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t stop!” You commanded again, pleasure building up inside you again, you were almost there, almost to the brink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sira I…” his words broke off again, his nails digging into your hips. “You feel too… I’m going to….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko please… harder…. you’re gonna make me come again just…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God Sira…” he thrusted hard and deep into you one last time. “I… aah...fuck!” He shouted, holding you still. You felt him inside you, pulsing and throbbing hard as he came into you, he held you firm against him as he released all of his desire into your body. He suddenly brought his hand back down to your clit, taking it between two of his fingers and massaging you. His touch lit you up, and feeling him still inside you while he teased you with his fingers forced another orgasm through your senses, racing through your body. Your legs trembled and screams of pleasure echoed against the walls as you came together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You both remained there for a few long moments, only the sound of your heavy breaths to fill the silence. You rested against the stone, and he rested against you. You could feel his chest rise and fall against your back, and his hot breath tickled your hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, he slowly pulled himself out of you, and turned you around to face him. He kissed you deeply. For a moment, you both forgot about the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You enjoyed each other’s embrace against the cold winter air, and eventually settled down under blankets. No words were said between you, nothing needed to be said. You wouldn’t know what to say anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you settled down to sleep, his arms wrapped around you from behind, and for the first time in your life, you felt comfortable and happy with the man sharing your bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sokka was right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought to yourself as sleep began to take over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When two people both want each other… really want each other…. it is different. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So very different. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Most Beautiful Lilly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy memories before the storm &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 is continuing the flashback timeline switching theme, with a slight twist!</p><p>If you haven’t read the first book in this series, this is where you will officially be really lost. </p><p>Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The comb felt relaxing as it glided effortlessly through your long hair. Almost every night Mona would bring you to her room to sit by the window so she could brush your hair and talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked out the window. It was dark, the stars were out, and the palace firedancers were practicing in the courtyard. It was always fun to watch the fire dancers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you two are getting along I see?" Mona asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes!" You exclaimed. "She is wonderful! Just wonderful. She is so very like me. Why isn't she here with the rest of us? Why is she alone?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She was Ozai's first. He keeps her locked in that wing of the palace to isolate her." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It seems cruel. I think everyone needs friends. Family. Like you, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you." You turned briefly to smile at Mona, she just chuckled and forced your head to look forward so she could keep brushing and braiding your hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is cruel. No one deserves such a punishment." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Punishment?" You asked. "What did she do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's…." Mona paused, a strange tone to her voice. "It's not my place to tell you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. Maybe one day she will, if she feels she wants to. I am so very thankful I was blessed to meet her. It must be so hard for her…..” Sadness creeped in the tone of your voice, and your empathy threatened tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes child. It is. It is good she has a friend in you. She probably has so little to smile about. Just... be careful with those damn messenger birds. Are you sure I can't just deliver your letters to Mr. Chao myself? It would make me feel better. I shudder to know what would happen if someone found out you two were… well we aren't supposed to know how to read and write you know. Who came up with this idea anyways? And who trained the birds!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She did! I told you she's wonderful. She has an awful lot of time to herself after all, and she has such a way with them! She has a way with animals, plants, spirits… I’ve never seen anyone like her Mona. And no, I’d really like to keep using the birds if that’s okay. I know it's a risk but, it's special, like our own secret language." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean aside from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>secret language we have, the language of silence? Honestly you think you need another one?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haha yes! She is just something special. I feel a kindred spirit in her, Mona. I can't explain it. Thank you so very much for introducing us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had a feeling." Mona chuckled. "There. Braided up the way you like. Now, you better get going to your benefactor, besides I'm expect-" she was cut off by the sound of knocks on her bedroom door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mona, I believe we have an appointment my darling." You heard a man's voice from the other side of the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll get it!" You shouted, standing up and running to the door to fling it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A handsome and dignified admiral stood before you, with his hair up in his rank insignia pin and his uniform looking sharp as always. One arm was pinned firmly in the "at ease" position, the other held a bouquet of lillies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uncle Jeong Jeong!" You elated, "you are back from your deployment to the colonies!" You threw your arms around his shoulders in a loving embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed I am!" He smiled and laughed, spinning you around in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are these for me?" You teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alas, they are for the madame of the house. But, I suppose I can spare one for you." He winked, plucking the most beautiful of the lillies and fastening it behind your ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There." He said. "That's for me being gone for so long!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you!" You smiled. "Now I'll leave you alone with the one you actually came to see." You winked back at him. "Besides, I have letters to write." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." He bowed to you. “I wouldn’t dare keep you, my lady.” He smiled warmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good night Mona!" You called behind you. "And thank you for keeping me company tonight, as always!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good night child." You heard Mona get out before Jeong Jeong closed the door. "And anything for you, as always, Sarana." </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes! So *flashbacks* are now Sarana’s memories, while the *chapters* are Sira’s story, in case that was confusing. Hope it wasn’t. So more of her story from a close-up perspective to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. For the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sira makes a choice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are some direct quotes from here that you’ll already know from the show, but I keep them in there for flow, so I apologize if it seems repetitive! I just can’t always think of a smooth way to continue dialogue without the direct quotes haha. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Get up." You woke abruptly to the sound of Zuko's voice. "Get up!" He commanded again. "Your friends are coming." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" You groggily answered. Your head was still spinning from the events that happened before you both fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I really...just…. With Zuko?? And it was...so amazing…. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You shook your head to gain your senses back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get dressed and tie your hands back now!" He snapped. You fumbled to throw your clothes on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You noticed his eyes lingering on you as you got dressed, a glint of desire crossed his face as he bit his lip for a slight moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked up to you with the rope in his hands. He roughly bound your wrists together once again, as he leaned into you against the cave wall. As he tied your hands, you could feel his passion growing against you, his erection pressing against your hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't forget, you are still my prisoner." He said in a low growl, whispering into your ear. The heat of his breath against your neck made your body shudder, and your own body began to respond to his desire in kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly you saw a bright white flash fly into the cave and collide with Aang's body, and his shining tattoos faded back to their normal blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the…" he gasped, coming back into his body. "Where am I? Who is there!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aang!" You shouted, "it's okay we-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're both with me." Zuko cut you off. Glaring in triumph at the Avatar as he removed Aang's blindfold. "And you're not going anywhere." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zuko!" Aang yelled, before seeing you with your hands bound. "Sira! He got you too!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I tried to stop him...I…" your heart was a chaotic storm of conflict. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko is my enemy. Zuko is my enemy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You tried to remind yourself. Your feelings for him aside, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>trying to capture you and Aang, and you couldn't let him take the Avatar to Ozai. You couldn't let the Fire Nation win. Not even for Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I tried to stop him." You repeated back to Aang in a sad tone, hanging your head in defeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay…" Aang comforted, looking at you with compassion before turning an intense glare to Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't get away with this, Zuko." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I already have. All that's left is to defeat your water bending allies and steal your bison." Zuko said confidently, looking to the sky. “That will be a swifter way back to my father.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While his eyes were off the Avatar, Aang took a deep breath, and suddenly exhaled a torrent of wind out from his chest that threw both him and Zuko into opposite directions. Zuko hit the wall of the cave, while Aang was flung into the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rushed to catch up to Aang, catching him by his collar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be enough to escape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, you saw Appa descending from the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Appa!” Aang shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stood up and ran out of the cave with your hands still bound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Appa landed, and Katara immediately slid off of him in an offensive stance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All grown up now.” Zuko taunted her, raising his hands to fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara flashed a heated glare across her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you ‘all grown up’ Zuko!” She shouted. In one fluid motion she used her bending to launch Zuko into the air, and then plummet him back down with force. He was knocked unconscious on impact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You winced at the attack, simultaneously so proud of Katara for her vast improvement, and worried that Zuko might be hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart was a storm of conflict. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aang, Sira, are you okay??” Katara called, immediately changing from irate and fearsome to worried and caring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” you answered. “We aren’t hurt. I’m just tired from trudging through snow and sleeping in a cave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to get to the Oasis!” Shouted Aang. “The spirits are in trouble!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka ran up to untie both you and Aang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you are okay… hey! This is some good quality rope!” He commented. You gave him a look of bemusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone started to load back onto Appa to leave. You looked worryingly at Zuko, lying unconscious in the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just leave him….” You tried to make your voice sound as neutral as you could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure we can,” said Sokka. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, she is right.” Aang affirmed, air bending down from Appa to pick up Zuko. “If we leave him he will die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relieved, you climbed into into the saddle with the rest of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, this makes sense.” Sokka commented with annoyance as Appa took off. “Let’s bring the guy that’s constantly trying to kill us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, once upon a time you wanted to kill me by flinging me off of Appa, remember?” You teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Sokka shouted, half-guiltily and flustered. “We didn’t...you were… ugh! That was different!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, when suddenly the princess grabbed her head and winced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel faint.” She said weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel it too.” Echoed Aang. “The moon spirit is in trouble.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I owe the moon spirit my life.” Said the Princess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I was asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white. I opened my eyes and began to cry, and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue. For the moon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” Sokka said, looking at Yue as if she were the most enchanting thing he’d ever seen. Your heart warmed up for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you are touched by spirits…” you commented in admiration. “I knew someone once…. a really close friend… she was touched by spirits too…” You thought of Leili. She taught you to understand the spirits more, and now you found them sacred, mysterious and powerful. Once when you were young, you didn’t know if your pleas were heard by your mother or the spirits, but after growing close with Leili, your faith was strong now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Yue asked curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she was very sensitive to them, and the spirit world. She had strange gifts, she knew things, could sense things, could dreamwalk. She was… or… is…. She’s incredible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this Leili?” Katara asked. You had talked to them about her before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” You said affectionately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to meet her…” Yue said hopefully. “I have never met anyone like me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Appa began descending upon the Oasis. What you saw before you was a bunch of Fire Nation soldiers, Zhao standing at the pond holding a sack, and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iroh! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You grew excited at seeing him, but this was nor the time or place to express that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao was making some speech about being a legend for slaying the moon spirit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This IS serious… </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought, sliding off of Appa with the rest of the gang. You checked on Zuko, who was still unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t know if a spirit could be killed, but you really didn’t want to find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother.” Zhao yelled. His eyes landed on you and a strange look crossed his face. “Si-“ he was cut off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zhao, don’t!” Aang yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my destiny. To destroy the moon and the Water Tribe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is right, Zhao.” Iroh affirmed. You had heard Iroh was close to the spirits too, you were pleased to see it was true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon, too; we all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold. Let it go, now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You watched the scene unfold in front of you. You knew what you had to do. Nothing was more important than saving this spirit… you couldn’t take any more time to think about it, or you might lose your nerve. You took a deep breath and stepped forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zhao, wait..” You called, quietly. All eyes turned to you. Zhao watched you intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you let the spirit go……” you continued. “I’ll…. I’ll go with you. I’ll surrender myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Katara and Aang shouted. Sokka firmly put his hand on your shoulder, telling you you didn’t have to do this. You met eyes with Iroh, who only looked at you with a mix of admiration, pride, and sympathy. He was the only one that knew the weight of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Zhao watched you closely. “You’ll come willingly?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. If you let the moon spirit go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you think I am to trust the word of the likes of you? You have deceived me before, Sira. Prove to me your offer is genuine, surrender yourself to my soldiers now, and I will let the spirit go free.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took another deep breath. Sokka pulled on your shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sira, don’t!” He pleaded. Katara only shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. Aang looked at you with solidarity, as if to say he knew you were doing the right thing, and he would stop at nothing to save you once this was over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gently removed Sokka’s hand from your shoulder, and slowly walked over to the Fire Nation soldiers. Two of them gripped you tight by the arm and held weapons at your throat. You glanced over to Appa, hoping to see Zuko one last time before you accepted your life of slavery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s gone! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your heart sank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A look of triumph crossed Zhao’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then, how very surprising.” He said, his voice taunting. “I am a man of my word, I said I’d let the spirit go free, and I shall.” He knelt beside the pond, allowing the spirit to return to the water. Relief washed over your heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least my sacrifice wasn’t in vain. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought to yourself, too soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say for </span>
  <em>
    <span>how long,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zhao continued, striking the spirit with a furious fire slice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Everyone screamed, as the air grew dense, and the night grew dark. You looked up to the sky in horror…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...as you saw the moon fade away into darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Flashback: Mourning Bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plans are made!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sweet holy mother of Eros guys, sorry for the delay! </p><p>To share a bit about the last few weeks for me, since last November, I have relocated across the country, started a new career, applied for school again, bought a house, and, as of recently, am also going through a divorce. Most humans would space such stressful life events out over the course of more than a few months, but NOT I, I say, GO BIG OR GO HOME. Heh. </p><p>Anyways, not to get too personal, just an explanation of how incredibly busy and stressed I have been. I find solace and escapism in my writing, and it helps me get through things. I love and appreciate all of your love and support for my work, it touches my soul and warms my heart ! &lt;3</p><p>That being said, your patience and forgiveness while you bare with me through this incredibly turbulent stage of my life, both through high peeks of elation and low valleys of devastation, is much appreciated. </p><p>In short, my shit is far from even being remotely together, and I am sorry. </p><p>BUT! I am trying my best, and I love this story as much as you guys do, so, hopefully the chapters can still stay on somewhat of a kinda-sorta-semi regular schedule. This entire story has also been made up as I go along, and there is no plan, it just kind of grows as it goes, and the words come to me as  I write them, which is about the least-efficient way to write anything, ever, at all. *cries inside* but it’s worked out thus far. </p><p>Thank you so much for your patience and support. All the love!</p><p>~Heatheness~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...from a swamp in the Earth Kingdom. I loved life there, it was so free-spirited. Much different than our life is here of course. One day though, I got upset and ran away. Very far away, and I got lost. The swamp is all interconnected through the trees and water, and as long as you are in the forest, and have a connection to it, you can find your way back. But I left the forest, and couldn’t find my connection to the spirit of the swamp again. I wandered for a couple days when I came across a colony, a Fire Nation colony. The military found me, and demanded I take them back to my village. I refused, so I ended up here. I was chosen by Ozai as his first…. but I tried to refuse him, because I saw evil in his spirit. That’s how I… came to only be able to speak the language of Silence. He sliced out my tongue for refusing him, and I have been his slave ever since, locked away in my room, with only Mr. Chao to keep me company, and Mona on occasion. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ozai has recently allowed me to have a garden in my courtyard though. It is my sacred space. I have brought in plants and flowers from all over the world, including my homeland. There is also a pond, a fountain and a small stream. I grow a lot of vines and moss, just like where I am from. My uncle perfected a form of water bending that involves the vines, and he taught it to me as well. Ozai… or the Fire Nation, none of them know I can water bend, I have managed to keep it a secret, but I can practice in my garden. You can practice yours too, I was going to tell you… there is a secret crack in the stone wall surrounding the court yard that - </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sound from outside your bedroom window interrupted the reading of Leili’s letter. You sighed, and looked forlornly outside. People were gathered in the main courtyard, bowing and praying to the spirits. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mourning bells. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought to yourself. They had been chiming every day, morning, midday and night for the past three days. Fire Lady Ilah had passed away. They would continue chiming until her funeral service tomorrow evening. You had never met the Fire Lady. The women of the palace rarely frequented the pleasure house for obvious reasons, but you had heard a lot about her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You continued reading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
  <em>
    <span>there is a secret crack in the stone wall that, if you get on your hands and knees you can crawl through. I know it’s risky, and I have no right to ask you… but I would really love for you to come see me. Ever since we started exchanging letters, I feel a strong sense of kinship with you… I have never had a friend like you. Tomorrow will be the funeral service for Fire Lady Ilah, and afterwards, I know the entire royal family will be going to Ember Island to mourn for a few days. Ozai will be gone… along with the Fire Lord and entire family, and most of their entourage. The palace will have only servants remaining. It’s the perfect time for you to sneak away and come see me. I would be honored if you would be willing to-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A new sound interrupted your blissful peace. Knocking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed again, rising from your desk and walking to your door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do I have the pleasure of hosting today?” You said as you opened it. “Ah! Lieutenant. How pleasing it is to see you, what a surprise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sarana!” He said, stepping in and hugging you. A bold and blatant gesture, but you knew his feelings for you, and he was never unkind to you. You embraced him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have been gone a very long time Lieutenant Zhao! Tell me of your travels.” You let him in, he bowed in respect, before placing his Naval Helmet on the table and sitting on your couch. You joined him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has been a very long time indeed, I missed you every second.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are always so poetic and sweet with your words, Lieutenant.” You smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could only hope in the many months I have been gone that perhaps… your benefactor has chosen a new Lilly? Or you have left him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I cannot leave him, Zhao.” You said in a somber tone. “And no, he has not chosen another. I don’t expect him to. He is quite content with our relationship, it has been years now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you would tell me who it is…” His face flashed a mix of sadness, annoyance, and anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not wish to sully your return with confrontation, Zhao. Let’s not speak of this now. Tell me of your travels instead, and let us have a pleasant talk. I enjoy your company and friendship, let us not dwell on things we cannot change.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So wise beyond your years, Sarana.” He said, relenting. “I have been stationed in the Earth Kingdom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” You wondered if he had seen Leili’s forest. “Where?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a vast desert, I am sorry to say. It was dreadful most of the time, however…I have a gift for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A gift?” Your voice held no ingenuine amount of delight, you loved gifts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I stumbled upon a vast library, underground in fact. Very ancient, so full of forgotten things. I spent a lot of time there, reading. It was the one solace I found in my deployment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds wonderful!” You mused. You wished you could travel and see the world, the only way you could learn of far off places was through the stories of the people that came through the palace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I found this… of course, I thought you would enjoy it.” He pulled out a very old, ornate and dusty scroll from his pack, delicately wrapped in blue cloth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You unwrapped it slowly and carefully, revealing an ancient water bending scroll from the southern water tribe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart filled with joy and sadness at the gift. Anything that reminded you of home touched your heart. You missed your mother, Elliya, you missed your fiends. Tears welled in your eyes, looking at this token of your tribe’s past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lieutenant.” You said sincerely. “It means quite a lot. Anything from my homeland is… a treasure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s the least I could do. You deserve to be happy Sarana.” He said, looking at you affectionately. “I wish I could make you happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have made me so very happy today, Zhao.” You smiled through your tears and hugged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, can you?” He asked, gesturing to the techniques. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” You confessed. No part of you felt threatened by him. “Yes, I can.” It was dangerous to admit, but he would never hurt you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assumed you could.” He smiled. “Your trust in me is touching. I’ve long suspected you could water bend, if you couldn’t they would have left you in the southern water tribe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They would have. I was onboard a ship, heading for prison, when my benefactor saw me. He saw something in me, and he saved me from my fate, and gave me a new one. My life may be far from perfect or ideal, but I owe my benefactor my life and my comfort. Without him I would not have Mona, or this beautiful room, or my freedom. So you see why I can never betray him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a strange definition of ‘freedom’ Sarana. You are his slave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen the life of other slaves, I may live in a cage, but at least the cage is gilded, and I am fed and safe. I have many blessings to be thankful for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could never be pressed to see the darkness in anything, could you?” He seemed in awe of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you focus on the dark, that is all you will ever see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought on that for a moment, when another bell rang through the palace walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I am sorry my sweet, but I must be leaving you for now. All of the Lieutenants have the pleasure of being the honor guard for the funeral of the honorable Fire Lady Ilah. I must report for rehearsal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. May we meet again soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.” He said warmly, before kissing your cheek and departing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walked back over to your window. You saw the other Lieutenants gathering in the courtyard for the honor guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sat down at your desk, touched your quill to the inkwell, and began drawing on fresh parchment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My dearest and closest friend, Leili. When the royal family goes to Ember Island the night after tomorrow, I will be there, at your garden. Nothing shall stop me from finally getting to see you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As a reminder, flash backs are from the view of Sarana now, not Sira, in case anyone is totes confused as all heck right now. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Three: Boundless Ambition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the death of the moon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all again for your kindness and support! I'm so very touched by the comments and love I've received by my fans regarding my situation, as well as their devotion to the story. I'm continued to be awed and humbled by your words and encouragement! </p><p>Thanks so much! All the love! </p><p>~Heatheness~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A deep disturbance gripped your spirit from the very core as you looked to the sky in horror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where there once had been the moon, was only darkness now. An eerie grey dread fell over all you could see, and time seemed to halt for a moment as you saw the moon spirit drift...lifeless in the waters of the sacred pool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew he wasn't fair or just… </span>
  </em>
  <span>the words once spoken by Mona echoed in your mind, left over from another horrid memory. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But I didn't know until today that he was truly cruel. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you could have time to process the weight of what had just happened, Zhao quickly dashed to you, grabbing your bound arm and dragging you behind him as he ran. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You heard Iroh and Aang call out for you, but they were busy fighting off Zhao's guard. Your hands were tied, and you had no choice but to follow where he led. Fear, confusion, anger, a storm of emotions filled you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What have you done…" you said coldly as he pulled you through the streets of the ice city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've become a </span>
  <em>
    <span>legend." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He replied. His voice was drenched in pride and confidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've doomed us all." You said angrily, finally gaining awareness enough to struggle against his grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" He shouted, swinging you around in front of him and pinning you to a wall. "I've </span>
  <em>
    <span>liberated </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Fire Nation!" He shouted. "With what I've done, no one will stand against us! We will rise to our rightful place, and all will know that it was me, not Ozai, that finally prevailed. With this, I will take my rightful place as well. The place I deserve." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stared at him in shock. Of all the things you thought he'd say, that wasn't one of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your ambition...holds no bounds…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"True, Sira, it doesn't." He affirmed, his voice growing quiet. "And you will be my prize, sitting beside me, when I take my place as Fire Lord. There is no other path for Zhao the Moon Slayer. This, is my true destiny."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn't believe what you were hearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's going to challenge Ozai for the throne? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You couldn't even picture it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fine, let them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe they will slay each-other in their pride. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt his hands let go of your arms and grip your hips, pulling you against his body. He ravenously brought your lips to his, forcing you to kiss him. You struggled against him again, and tried to deny him, but you were pinned on both sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let you go for a moment to shout in anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> defy me still? The one who will be your true </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire Lord </span>
  </em>
  <span>by next-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"TRAITOR!" Zhao was cut off by a familiar voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zuko!" You shouted, your time more excited and relieved than you should have let on. Zuko looked at you with concern and possession. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let her go, now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao suddenly through you to the side, facing Zuko in an offensive stance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're alive?" Zhao asked, surprise in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You tried to have me killed! </span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>now I hear you are planning on betraying my father!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Zhao affirmed. Now they were both attacking, fire shot out from their finger tips in all directions. "But I am no traitor. Your father is a failure to the Fire Nation, unfit to lead us to glory, and though he may deny it, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>like him. You're a failure and a traitor as well, you're the blue spirit, an enemy of the Fire Nation! You freed the Avatar!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had no choice!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should have chosen to accept your failure; you're a disgrace. Then, at least, you could have lived!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" You shouted as Zhao relentlessly attacked Zuko. You were helpless to try and stop it. Zhao was the superior fire bender and you knew it. Even if Zuko was trained by Iroh, there's no way he could withstand this much longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit Zuko, why do you have to be like this! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You pleaded in your mind, when a giant form pulled your attention away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You saw Aang at the center of a great, powerful sea creature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The ocean spirit…" you whispered in pure awe. You'd never seen anything like it before. You knew Aang was powerful, but this was the first time you saw the true might of an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Avatar. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature waded through the city, attacking enemies and sparing allies, it crept closer with every step. Zhao and Zuko were still fighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait!" You shouted at them. Zhao turned, looking to the sky, only for his face to flash defeat and shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It can't be…" he whispered, both him and Zuko staring above you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You followed their gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The moon!</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was back! You didn't know how or why, but that didn't matter right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Aang and the creature caught up to you. You saw them stare down at the three of you for a moment, before it reached down and took hold of…. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Zhao shouted, trying to grab you from the creature, but Zuko attacked him again, forcing him to defend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature lifted you into the air to safety, and you watched as Zuko and Zhao faded into the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You returned to the Oasis, where the creature let you down gently, and then disperced into the sacred pool, where it's twin, now living, awaited. Aang slowly came back to the earth, his Avatar state fading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened!?" You shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was on his knees by the water, holding… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yue?" You looked at Katara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara looked at you mournfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes… Yue… she…." Katara looked to the moon and back to Yue and Sokka. You recalled her story, and suddenly, you understood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walked to Sokka, kneeling and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yue looked peaceful, and beautiful as he held her. Just like Mona did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is the bravest of us all." You said quietly. "And she will never be forgotten. Every night when she shines on the world, all will know her sacrifice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tried to soothe the pain, but you knew nothing could help </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of heartache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mona, Mr. Chao…. Now Yue. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You made a mental list of all those who had lost their lives fighting the Fire Nation, both within and without. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I swear to you all you will not be forgotten. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You prayed to the spirits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And more importantly I swear…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked to the moon with determination in your eyes and a fire in your heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will not let your sacrifices be in vain.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is honestly probably my biggest cannon / main story divergence. Zhao is still alive. </p><p>I repeat, Zhao is still alive. I'm sure some of you have mixed feelings on that, but he is pretty integral to Sira's journey, and he still has a role to play! So please don't hate me too hard for splitting the cannon on this one. </p><p>Hope you all still like where it's going and are excited for what comes next! Lemme know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a tumblr now! Follow me at MissHeatheness, I would love to be able to interact with you guys more! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>